


Pretty

by VolatileHeart



Series: Alpha Hannibal/Omega Will Prompts [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Childhood, Children, Daddy Kink, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Growing Up, Implied Mpreg, Insecurity, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega Will, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolatileHeart/pseuds/VolatileHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal's six-year-old son asks his daddy if he is pretty. Hannibal responds the best way that he can. (No incest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> After a dry spell of inspiration and 4 hours of snapchatting, I sat down and read a Hannibal fanfiction. I then decided that I need to sit on my lazy ass and write something, anything. So I did.
> 
> Give me a prompt and I might just write it!

"Daddy," Alexander chirped as he toddled to his father's side, "Am I a pretty omega?" Hannibal, who stood at the kitchen counter, abruptly stopped chopping lamb in favor of looking down at his son.

He arched a brow and replied, "Why in the world would you ask me that?"

The blond boy looked down at his sock-clad feet, feeling embarrassed. "I don't know." He muttered.

"Look at me when you speak." Hannibal chided gently, tapping his index finger against the boy's chin. "What made you ask me that?"

Alex sighed and admitted, "All the omegas on TV are tall. And pretty. And  _skinny_." He shrugged. "You're the only alpha I want to ask..."

Hannibal thought about how to respond to that. Of course, he thought his son was beautiful, and not by any means  _overweight_ , but a healthy child-- Alexander  _was_ fed by Hannibal Lecter, for God's sake. And he was only  _six_. Why was he asking those questions  _now_? "Alexander." Hannibal bent down to be eye-level with the boy, taking a soft little hand into his own. "You are, and always will be, the most astounding young omega that I have ever had to pleasure of knowing. You are perfect as you are, and no one should want you any other way. Am I clear?"

Alex blushed all the way to his ears, a trait he'd obviously inherited from Will. He hadn't fully understood what his daddy said, but he understood what Hannibal meant. He nodded and let himself be pulled into a hug, reveling in the musky-sweet scent of his sire, warm and comforting. He always felt safest in his daddy's arms, as most omega-children did. 

Hannibal kissed his son's cheek, slightly apprehensive at the thought of Alexander's teenage years, and the questions that would inevitably come along then.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was okay. Leave me a prompt and it might just become a story.


End file.
